


I'll Come Take You Away Tonight

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressing, Dream AU, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romance, Sad, Slight Smut, Songfic, dream - Freeform, i can't come up with tags rn im sorry, idk if i should even call it a dream au wtheck, walk on memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: "I pass through the tunnel of timeI spent longing for you,and was given another chanceTo return to you."





	I'll Come Take You Away Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another fic!! A sad one!!! Wow!!
> 
> This is kinda different bc it's all a dream world, and I've always wanted to do something like this c:
> 
> I was on Tumblr and I saw that @kaidonutsuniverse (go check out their blog pls i lov) wrote a little prompt for a fic based off of the ballad "Walk On Memories," which is a very beautiful, but sad song, I cried when I read the lyrics. 
> 
> The prompt in case any of you are wondering: https://kaidonutsuniverse.tumblr.com/post/163179524358/does-anyone-wanna-write-a-kaisoo-fic-based-on . (Thank you so much for giving me this idea, it helped me to get out of my writer's block wowza)
> 
> But anyway, I hope you all enjoy it !!

“Jongin?” the sleepy voice whispered. The figure was sitting up in bed, looking out at the stars through the window. The moonlight washed over him like a soft blanket, highlighting the prominent side profile; his hair seeming to absorb the angelic light. 

 

At the soft voice, Jongin turned his head to look down at Kyungsoo who was snuggled up in blankets. He smiled softly, running a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair with a gentle touch. 

 

“Hi,” Jongin whispered, his eyes lighting up when he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes trying to blink away the sleep. 

 

“Jongin, it’s not even morning yet, what are you doing up? This isn’t like you,” Kyungsoo giggled the last words, sitting up as well to get a full look at the beautiful man in front of him. Jongin only grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, tugging on it slightly. 

 

“Let’s go.” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at the deep voice, lacing their fingers together tightly. His heart was suddenly pounding. 

 

“Go where?” he asked, perplexed at the sudden words. Jongin was already off the bed, and Kyungsoo had no choice but to follow him. He will never let go of Jongin’s hand. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” Jongin asked again with a hint of amusement in his voice, and a gentle smile graced Kyungsoo’s lips as he felt like he understood. He looked through the window, the stars seeming to come at them at a slow pace. 

 

When Kyungsoo finally slipped out of bed with Jongin, the window was open. 

 

“Look at the stars, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo stared at them, a little dizzy at the effect of them coming closer and closer. He held on tightly to Jongin’s hand, and Jongin squeezed affectionately in return; the best sign of reassurance. 

 

Suddenly, they were in the bar, a storming blizzard breaking out all over the city. It was Christmas Eve, and it was completely empty. 

 

“The first place you take me… Why this one?” Kyungsoo walked along the stools lined up against the bar, the bottles glistening in the background. Jongin was sitting at a table, a bright smile lighting up his face as he rested his elbow on the table, leaning his cheek into one hand as he stared at Kyungsoo. 

 

“Well, it makes sense, doesn’t it? Starting off with the first place that we met, and where we fell in love,” Jongin mused with his eyes drooping, and Kyungsoo scoffed at how cheesy he was being. 

 

“You were torn up and bleeding from that fight though. I was so worried about you,” Kyungsoo said with a pout forming on his face, and Jongin laughed, standing up to bow deeply, holding out his hand as he looked up at Kyungsoo through long eyelashes. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Kyungsoo felt the giddiness rising up in his chest as he took Jongin’s hand, being pulled into his embrace as he was dipped over Jongin’s knee. 

 

“Why were we here on a Christmas Eve, Soo?” Jongin asked him as he brought Kyungsoo back up, twirling him around slowly. “Out of all days?”

 

“To get out of a blizzard,” Kyungsoo said flatly. Jongin only shook his head with a quiet giggle, bringing Kyungsoo back to him with a gentle, but firm pull of his arm. 

 

“No. I think it was because fate knew what it was doing when you walked in all haphazard with a last minute gift in your hand. Through my, uh, quite large black eye, I knew you were the one because you looked adorable in that giant blue scarf,” he reminisced wistfully. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s shoulders. He felt hands snake to his waist to hold him close as they swayed to a rhythm that only they knew. 

 

“Why were you in that fight, Jongin? You’ve never told me.” Kyungsoo had never asked, but he was curious. The dark look in Jongin’s eyes told him that it was still a sensitive subject. 

 

“Sometimes, your past can come back to you when you’re least expecting it. That’s all I have to say, my love,” Jongin said endearingly, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead. “You helped me that night, you helped a complete stranger patch up his wounds with the bartender’s first-aid kit. That’s all I want to remember from it, your hands being so careful with my cheek, and falling in love with you every second.” 

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo warned softly, tears brimming his eyes. “You bought me that hot chocolate to keep me warm since you saw my hands shaking from the cold. You held them even.” 

 

“To protect you, Soo. I will always protect you.” Jongin held him close, and Kyungsoo pressed his face against Jongin’s chest, never wanting to let go. 

 

-

 

Their old apartment felt so tiny to Kyungsoo now that he had moved into an actual house. The nostalgia pushed and pulled as his mind tried to comprehend that he was actually here again. He walked through the tiny kitchen, the tiny living room, and stopped at the small bedroom. 

Jongin was laying on the bed with a playful smirk, and Kyungsoo leaned against the doorframe with a shy smile on his face. 

 

“There were so many memories in this place,” Jongin began, sitting up on the bed. He moved to sit on the edge, patting his lap to signal Kyungsoo to sit. Kyungsoo felt a blush rising from his neck to his cheeks as he sat on Jongin’s lap. Everything about this was so familiar. 

 

“But the one that stood out to the both of us was when I attempted to make that cake on our one year anniversary.” Kyungsoo burst out laughing, and Jongin mocked a pout. Kyungsoo covered his mouth with both hands, but little exhales would come out, and Jongin finally smiled. 

 

“I remember coming home to the smoke alarm going off, and everything was in chaos because you didn’t know how to turn it off.” Kyungsoo shook his head, and Jongin grimaced. 

 

“You did not like the cake though,” Jongin pointed out, but Kyungsoo shook his head stubbornly. In reality, the cake tasted awful, but Kyungsoo still ate an entire piece of it, and to this day, he will always say it was the best piece of cake he’s ever had. 

 

“I loved it. It was made by you, so I loved every bite I ate,” Kyungsoo replied confidently, and Jongin rubbed their noses together, a warm gesture making the butterflies in Kyungsoo’s stomach flutter. 

 

“I have no choice but to not believe that,” Jongin teased, and Kyungsoo hit his arm playfully. He somehow knew what was coming next. 

 

“Do you remember the way I looked at you that night?” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo nodded, adrenaline making him feel alive. 

 

“Touch me again, Jongin. Make love to me again.” Kyungsoo needed this, he needed Jongin’s hands to be all over him again, the warm fingertips holding so much security and hope as he trailed them down Kyungsoo’s now shirtless torso. 

 

Jongin’s lips held the true key to unlocking all of Kyungsoo’s vulnerabilities, every little sound, and moan being brought out by them moving against his own lips. Kyungsoo felt safe with them, has always felt safe with Jongin.

 

It wasn’t painful at all this time. The pleasure that Kyungsoo experienced was intoxicating and addicting. Jongin looked at him like  _ that  _ again, like Kyungsoo was the entire world in his arms; the care and love that was so deep and pure. 

 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet.” Jongin traced a finger down Kyungsoo’s chest to his stomach, drawing circles around his bellybutton. “We still have a long path to walk, and we have all night.” 

 

Kyungsoo looked at him with droopy eyes and a lazy smile. He has never felt this much love and satisfaction in his life.

 

Only Jongin can make him feel like this. Only he can make him feel like he’s on a cloud, floating on endlessly with no worries or stress to take him down. 

 

This was Jongin. 

 

This was love. 

 

Jongin walked them down the path to the beach, the ground seeming to have swirls of starlight dancing around, the sand lighting up with every footstep. 

 

“I asked you to marry me here with no ring, and barely any money.” Kyungsoo looked out at the waves being pulled by the moon, the stars shining brighter and brighter as they glistened in his eyes. 

 

“I said yes,” he whispered, squeezing Jongin’s hand lightly. “I said yes because I love you, Jongin.” 

 

“Say it again.” 

 

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, cupping both cheeks with his hands. He stared deep into Jongin’s warm, chocolate eyes with the ocean in the background, the waves creating gentle rhythm. 

 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo repeated, and Jongin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes. Kyungsoo gasped as he saw the stars in them, everything that they were, their entire time together.

 

“Do you see, Kyungsoo? Do you see how much I love you back?” He nodded slowly, leaning up to kiss Jongin deeply. Jongin returned it all with passion, and Kyungsoo pressed himself up against the lean body to get more. 

 

Their hearts were intertwined. 

 

-

 

They continued to walk down their starlit path with their hands joined, the universe underneath their feet. Occasionally, they would stumble upon more destinations that would lead to memories, and they would both smile lovingly at them, and at each other knowingly. 

 

They talked about their lives, or they went into a comfortable silence to bask in each other’s presence. 

 

Jongin would always look at him, kissing the back of Kyungsoo’s hand as he did so, and he would smile until he shone brighter than everything surrounding them. 

 

Despite the love being shared between them, Kyungsoo began to feel a gradual sadness as they kept walking down the road. A storm was ahead of them, another blizzard on their third Christmas Eve. Kyungsoo stopped immediately, and Jongin looked at him like he understood. 

 

“Come on,” Jongin said steadily, and Kyungsoo followed on numb footsteps, his face going pale. 

 

They both watched through the window of their house, unaffected by the cold. They watched themselves fight, the voices beginning to raise and finally shout out their problems, and anger. 

 

“I feel like you don’t love me anymore!” Jongin yelled at the top of his lungs, and Kyungsoo could feel his heart shattering slowly, pieces of it sinking and dying as he watched himself say the next few words that he didn’t mean, and would regret for the rest of his life. 

 

It was a slip of the tongue when anger is set in motion, a rebellious act to try and win the fight even if it wasn’t supposed to be said, even when Kyungsoo didn’t mean it. 

 

“Well, maybe I don’t!” 

 

Kyungsoo felt the cold stinging his eyes from his own words, and he thought that maybe this is what Jongin must have felt like as iciness wrapped around his heart and coursed through his entire body. He looked up to apologize for his words, but Jongin wasn’t there.

 

Panic swept through him like a wave of blazing hot and painful cold all at once. Through the window, he saw Jongin leave the house, and he saw himself burst into tears as Jongin slammed the door. He began crying too as he saw himself run after Jongin who had already started the car, and drove away. 

 

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin had gone to the bar. He doesn’t know how he does, but he’s always known it. 

 

He remembered staying at home that day, waiting for Jongin to come back. The blizzard began to start up, and he began to worry. He had called Jongin multiple times, left him voicemails telling him to be careful, and that he was sorry, that he…

 

That he loved him. 

 

He was suddenly standing over the figure lying in the snow, the other driver dead. Splotches of red were bleeding into the frost, and snow was flurrying around Kyungsoo as he yelled and screamed for Jongin to wake up. Calling an ambulance was almost impossible until another driver found them. 

 

Beside Jongin, in the snow, there was a small dark velvet box holding a promise. 

 

The cold got to him. 

 

-

 

The stars were no longer bright as Kyungsoo cried hard into his hands. Darkness surrounded him as his tears dropped below him, each drop a little shimmer of light. 

 

A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up to see Jongin looking down at him with a gentle smile. 

 

“My love,” Jongin said softly, and Kyungsoo stood up to hug him, crying more into his shoulder as he sputtered apologies, and regrets. 

 

“Shh, Soo, I know, I know,” Jongin mouthed against his hair, but Kyungsoo shook his head, his hands curling up into fists on Jongin’s shoulder blades. 

 

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t find you sooner, I’m sorry for saying that I didn’t love you, I didn’t mean it, Jongin, I didn’t mean any of it,” Kyungsoo sobbed, and Jongin rubbed his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s back, murmuring soft shushes into his hair. 

 

Once Kyungsoo had calmed down enough, Jongin still held him as he told his other side of the story. 

 

“I’ve always wondered how you found me in that mess. I guess fate played its cruel tricks on us once again, but it wasn’t a happy ending. I’m sorry you had to see me that way, Kyungsoo, I truly am. I knew that you loved me, that you didn’t mean it, but we were both angry, and made careless mistakes. I shouldn’t have left you, I shouldn’t have gone out there in a fit of rage.” 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he looked up at Jongin with tearstained cheeks. He didn’t understand how Jongin could be sorry when Kyungsoo felt so pained himself, when it was his fault. Jongin looked at him with a darkness in his eyes, reflecting their surroundings. 

 

“You’re everything to me, Jongin. I can’t let go of these memories, and I know you want me to, but I can’t… 

 

“Move on?” Jongin finished, moving some hair away from Kyungsoo’s face. He nodded, his hands grasping Jongin’s shirt tightly. 

 

“Soo, you can retain these memories, but you can let go. The bad ones help us to grow and blossom, and the good ones motivate us to move on, don’t you see? You have to let go of me, Kyungsoo. Let me only be a memory.” Jongin shook his head when Kyungsoo began to cry again, thumbing away endless luminous tears. “You’ve cried so much for me, and now it’s time to let go of the pain.” 

 

Golden light seeped through the cracks of the darkness, and shimmered around them. Something akin to sunlight broke out, and Kyungsoo watched in awe as Jongin began to glow in the ethereal light. 

 

They were at the restaurant that they went to on their first date, and Kyungsoo looked around to see Jongin sitting down at the table, eating a large bowl of spaghetti. Despite his teary eyes, Kyungsoo managed to crack a smile when Jongin dramatically slurped a noodle. 

 

“So, you’re here to bring me closure, is that it?” Kyungsoo asked while sitting down across from him, and Jongin nodded, swallowing before talking again. 

 

“I came here to tell you that it’s okay now. That I understand you didn’t mean anything that you said that day. To confirm what you think, I was at the bar fiddling with that box that you kept in your nightstand drawer.” He laughed when Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, taking another bite of pasta. 

 

“It still hurts no matter what I do.” Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes with meaning. 

 

“I’m here to help you accept my death. I want you to remember me and move on, so that you can learn how to get past these kinds of things, so that you can learn to grow from our relationship. I don’t want you to be stuck on me, I want you to learn from  _ us _ ,” Jongin emphasized. 

 

“What we were,” Kyungsoo whispered, and Jongin smiled that soft little smile that Kyungsoo loves so much. 

 

“Soo, baby, I wanted to end this on a happy note. Do you remember when I kissed you here, and you flipped out?” Kyungsoo smiled widely, and giggled. 

 

“I was nervous, okay? You took me by surprise, and I almost tripped,” Kyungsoo accused indignantly, and Jongin only slurped a little louder to tease. 

 

“I knew you were gonna be mine by then,” Jongin said with a large amount of confidence, a smug smile playing on his lips, and Kyungsoo scoffed in a playful way. The smile disappeared from his lips, however, as he really looked at Jongin. 

 

“I think I can get through this, Jongin. You coming back to me… This is helping, but it still hurts to know that you’re gone,” Kyungsoo murmured, looking down at the table. Jongin stretched his arm across the table to place his fingers underneath Kyungsoo’s chin to tilt his head up. 

 

“Have faith in yourself, Kyungsoo. Do this for me, everything happened for a reason.” Kyungsoo whispered an “okay,” placing Jongin’s hand on his cheek to feel the warmth. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you, you know,” Kyungsoo warned him, reaching over the table to poke the tip of Jongin’s nose. “But I’ll try for you, Nini. Anything for you.” 

 

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said suddenly, and Kyungsoo jerked his head up to look Jongin in the eyes. He was standing in front of Kyungsoo now, holding out his hand yet again for him to take. 

 

Once he did, the night fell upon them again, but the moon served as a soft white light through their bedroom window.

 

Jongin gathered Kyungsoo up in his strong arms, a hand holding the back of Kyungsoo’s head protectively. He yawned loudly, and Jongin chuckled. The exhaustion was beginning to make him slip away, and he didn’t want to go. 

 

“Will you come back to me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked, trying not to fall back into a slumber as he looked up at the man he loved so much. 

 

“I won’t be, love, but I’ll always be with you in your memories. Remember me, Kyungsoo, and learn,” Jongin whispered, a soft spark in his eyes as he saw Kyungsoo’s smile, little glimmers of teardrops running down his soft cheeks. 

 

“I don’t wanna go just yet,” Kyungsoo mumbled, and Jongin kissed his forehead, and his lips. 

 

“You’ll make it, Kyungsoo. I love you,” Jongin said one last time, and Kyungsoo held Jongin’s hand as he was slowly falling into the black space of his subconscious, his eyelids drooping further and further.

 

“I love you too, Jongin,” Kyungsoo replied softly, the words coming out as a breathless whisper. Jongin laced their fingers together, pressing his forehead against Kyungsoo’s to nuzzle their noses. Jongin’s gentle smile was the last thing he saw. 

 

“Now open your eyes… Don’t forget.” 

 

-

 

It was cold in his bed as Kyungsoo woke up to an empty space beside him with tears in his eyes. He sat up to look through the window, and out at the stars.

 

He placed his hand on the spot next to him, on the side where Jongin usually sleeps. Kyungsoo could have sworn he felt a warmth there before it slipped through his fingers. 

 

He looked outside once again, seeing a star shining brighter than all the others. Another tear slipped down his cheek as he stared at it with a newfound hope in his eyes. 

 

“I won’t forget.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, Kyungsoo will remember. He won't forget Nini :)


End file.
